Avenger's Tower: Part 2
by MarvelCW
Summary: Part 2 of the "Avenger's Tower" story that I wrote! Be sure to read that one before this one, because there are things going on that you won't understand! Both on my profile. Includes: Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, Pietro, and Wanda! Avengers!Whump, Whump in general. Rated T for mild language. PG-13. Ultron will make an appearance! Includes Age of Ultron trailer scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tower had been vacant for nearly a week, and when all eight of them fell asleep on the couches and chairs of the main room, avenger's tower seemed to sleep too.

Tony, not having had his suit with him during the fight in the smoke, was noticeably more scratched up then he was when he got back from a mission which he used his suit during.

Natasha and Clint, on the other hand, having been trained assassins, barely had a single scratch between the two of them.

True, the fight ended with a decree of peace, but they had nothing to show from the fight, except the memory.

Steve, Bruce, and Thor had seemed in better shape than the rest of them, but still they decided to snag the opportunity to sleep while it was available.

Pietro and Wanda had been hesitant to fall asleep in a tower with six super-humans who had suddenly become their allies, but the lure of rest eased them comfortably onto the couch.

"It is seven forty-three," Jarvis' voice piped up when Bruce's eyes flickered opened, knowing that would be his first request.

"Thanks Jarvis," Bruce nodded to the ceiling, still not completely sure where exactly the voice came from.

"It's too early to be conscious," Tony rolled over on the couch he was occupying, pressing a pillow onto the back of his head.

Bruce rolled his eyes, sometimes the smartest person of them all could act like such a child.

"Is it morning?" Wanda called over to Bruce from where she sat next to her sleeping brother.

"Yes, Wanda, it's morning," Bruce answered her, surprised that he didn't notice she was awake before.

"Thank you," Wanda went back to smoothing back her brother's silver hair.

"I'm sure Tony has some extra rooms, if you wanted to get some rest," Bruce told her, noticing her glance at the mug of coffee that he had acquired.

"Want some?" Bruce motioned to the coffee machine.

"No, but thank you," Wanda said.

"And I'm quite comfortable here," she finished, turning her full attention to her brother.

Bruce nodded, perfectly fine with ending the strange conversation.

"Tony, come'on, you and me have work to do," Bruce grabbed the pillow off of Tony's head and bounced down the stairs to the workshop.

"Uhmhmhmmm," Tony mumbled on his way towards the stairs, still half asleep.

Steve was leaning against the base of a chair, a paper napkin held in place by three of his left hand's fingers, while the right hand drew a rose on the napkin with a pencil.

"That's lovely," Wanda scooted across the floor towards Steve.

"Here," Steve held out the napkin to her.

"Is it for me?" Wanda didn't take it at first, but then grasped it between her fingers carefully.

"Sure," Steve said, then got up to get his own cup of coffee.

Wanda stared at the drawing, admiring the art work of one so fierce and powerful.

"It's morning," she said, not having to move her eyes from the napkin to know that her brother had awoken.

Pietro nodded, used to his sister knowing when he did anything and everything. Sometimes having a witch for a sister could get on his nerves.

**So, a lot of you suggested I go with #1-#2.**

**Which I have decided to do!**

**I really hope to see some enthusiasm for this continuation of Avenger's Tower!**

**Love it when you take a moment to Favorite, Follow, and of course, REVIEW!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is that?" Wanda motioned to the rectangular poptart on Thor's plate.

"Those are the only food Thor eats," Clint joked, receiving an eye roll from Natasha, and a confused glance from Thor.

"Poptarts," Steve explained, setting his mug down on the table and sitting down next to Wanda, who was sitting next to Pietro on her other side.

Various food, drinks, and coffee were set out while the twins, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve talked.

Bruce and Tony had been in the workshop for hours.

**La dee doo dee doo dee doo I am a linebreak, SAY MY NAME!**

"Can you hand me that wire?" Bruce asked, his face half covered as he worked on a project that was set on the table.

Bruce wasn't replied to.

"Tony?" Bruce turned around, dropping the various screws and bolts he had in his hand, looking over to find Tony asleep with his head on the desk.

Bruce couldn't suppress his smile, _he must really be exhausted if he's sleeping willingly, _Bruce thought to himself, grabbing the wire himself and going back to his project.

"Wha- What wire?" Tony awoke a few hours later, Bruce hadn't moved much since grabbing the wire from the desk. He was still working diligently on his project, which looked to be a metal box.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Bruce said, wondering how long _Tony _thought he'd been asleep for.

"I think I feel asleep..." Tony said, moving his mouse pad back to where it was supposed to be.

"You did," Bruce nodded to the clock on the wall.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Tony asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Tony, you were exhausted, it was just a few hours," Bruce replied, an annoyed glance at the billionaire.

Tony waved a hand in his direction as if to say, "Fine, whatever."

"You almost finished with that?" Tony asked, seeing the progress that Thor's new pop tart toaster had made.

"It's done, we just have to hope it doesn't short circuit the building..." Bruce motioned to the fifty different slots.

"Pft, please, I could run twenty of those and the power would be fine," Tony replied easily.

"Is an arc reactor really that reliable?" Bruce asked, then turned around apologetically, knowing that might've been taken the wrong way.

"I meant one so large, not your-" Bruce tried, but Tony was already waving his apology off, looking at the metallic floor of the workshop.

"It's fine," Tony said, a barely noticeable frown taking over his appearance.

"Sorry," Bruce said again, even if he was forgiven, he knew what he said was mean.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but the workshop door flew open and a red headed assassin alerted them to an urgent call from Fury in the main room.

The three of them went upstairs briskly, Tony turned his call on using the large TV.

"We've got a problem at headquarters, bring the new recruits," Nick ordered, then the TV went blank.

"Think this is about the robot you made for them to use as intelligence storage?" Natasha was already running all the possibilities through her mind, like she so often did.

"How could my god-robot be the issue?" Tony smirked, looking over to Thor who perked up at the name "god", which was usually his title.

"No, you're not a robot," Tony told him, Thor looked back at him with a annoyed glare.

**Whose excited to read about Ultron attacking SHIELD?**

**I am so pumped to continue this, especially using the twins to fight Ultron.**

**I have a feeling that the fight will focus between Scarlett Witch and Ultron, since she has all those cool powers.**

**So, if any of you have things that you want to see in the fight against Ultron, or in the future of the story, be sure to let me know, I always love to listen to your suggestions!**

**Take a moment to Follow the story so that you can see the next chapter!**

**Leave a favorite if you're feeling extra awesome! ;)**

**And if you want to be the very best, that no one ever was... POKEMON! I mean, leave a review :)!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce exited the car they had taken to SHIELD headquarters, the large triskelion building that was rebuilt after HYDRA invaded. Although Steve had been angry that Nick went behind his back to reopen SHIELD, he couldn't argue that the world needed someone to trust. Why shouldn't it be SHIELD?

"You're small earth people vehicles are so very sluggish," Thor decided as the car pulled up to him, who had flown his way to headquarters in seconds.

"Shouldn't you have brought your suit?" Natasha asked Tony as they entered the front doors.

"If I need it, I'll call it," Tony shrugged.

"Good luck with that," Natasha made a mental note to make sure he didn't get killed in the crossfire.

"We're here," Steve used his communicator to talk to Fury.

"That robot Stark was using to store intelligence isn't functioning right, it shut down the building," Fury's voice boomed in everyone's ear.

"Dammit," Clint heard Tony curse under his breath as he whipped out his stark phone and began typing codes and trying to reprogram the robot.

They began walking down a long, dark corridor that would normally be lit and full of people, but at the moment, it was dim and empty.

"We should destroy it," Pietro chimed in as they walked stealthily.

"Yes," Wanda replied to him.

"I agree," Bruce said, "How powerful is this thing?" he directed his question to Tony.

"It's programming is blocked, I can't get in," Tony said frustrated, then turned to answer Bruce, "It doesn't have a limit."

Everyone in the hall stopped all at once.

"No limit?!" Steve yelled quietly.

"It wasn't supposed to go rogue!" Tony yelled quietly back.

Then the ceiling burst into sparks from the lights being over-powered.

"Run!" Wanda got in the way in the front of their small group, and put her hands up as a metal robot rounded the corner, looked right at Tony, and said, "Stark create me. Stark cage me. Stark pay."

From Wanda's hands a greenish invisible barrier came, it held the robot back long enough for herself and everyone else to clear out of the hall and scatter.

Then more robots poured from the ceiling where they had been perched in waiting.

"What are these?!" Natasha yelled into the commlink, watching Clint's back as she shot bullets into the skulls of mini versions of Tony's original robot.

"It's reprogrammed itself to recreate itself in smaller forms, I thought it'd be useful in the future, if and when SHIELD needed more room for data," Tony explained into the commlink, dodging angry robots as he spoke.

"Tony, suit," Natasha remembered her mental note.

"On the way," he replied, continuing to dodge robots.

"They seem to be leaving, they don't wish to fight me or the hulk," Thor said unhappily, as if he'd been forgotten.

The Hulk was smashing robots, and a lot of building.

Tony was running backwards down a hall away from robots when his suit's wristband made the green light that meant it was here, and he leapt out of the fourteenth stories window, and into his suit.

"Next time, I'm not doing that," Tony told Jarvis, shaking his head to clear it before beginning to rapidly fire at the robots that were also now hovering around him with looks of vengeance.

"Everyone's evacuated, what's the situation?" Nick's voice came through the earpieces.

"Angry Stark tech is angry," Clint yelled back, shooting one after the other.

"Shut it down!" was Fury's last command, before the power went out. Literally all of it. Every light, every electric part of Clint's bow, Natasha's electric wrist cuffs, all their commlinks, and worst of all, the suit that Tony was speeding toward the assassins with.

He fell the last four stories as the suit's power, along with the shining blue arc reactor, went out unexpectedly.

An angry robotic voice bursted from the silver robot that was lingering down the hall. Bullets did nothing to it, Steve's shield didn't leave a dent, and even Thor's hammer and lightening didn't help.

"You are all puppets," The robot said angrily, but yet happily, "Tangled in strings."

The name Ultron had been painted on his chest piece, Tony had thought the name was suiting when he finished building it.

Ultron continued in his rant, "I am Ultron, and I'm here to watch you burn."

**SO, ULTRON, WOW.**

**I absolutely love writing cliff hangers, although I hate being the one left in the dark.**

**SO! I have a deal for anyone who wants to see another chapter earlier!**

**Send me lots of love :D, Favorite, Follow, and Review to find out how the avenger's react to Ultron's character.**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clint and Natasha had met up with Steve in the hallway twenty or so yards away from the insane robot, who was beginning to pull at the loose wires around his headpiece, trying to complete what hadn't been completed.

Scarlett Witch and Quick Silver stood shoulder to shoulder at the doorway, where they had watched Ultron escape.

Thor stood confused next to the Hulk, who for the moment, was not smashing.

"Now might be a good time for you to be a bit angrier, my friend," Thor said quietly to the Hulk, who took it as a good ahead to storm down the hall and rip the robot to pieces.

Which didn't work.

Ultron through a few large smoke bombs in front of him and blasted through the building's levels until he was free to fly away.

The Hulk could no longer find his way, and ended up smashing into multiple walls and glass windows.

Wanda attempted to trap the robot in one of her holds, but he was much too far away.

Steve threw his shield in the robot's general direction, but not being able to see the robot clearly, he missed and shield was lodged in the ceiling of the SHIELD triskelion.

He disappeared, for the moment, turning the electricity back on as he got out of range.

"Where's Stark?" Natasha whispered to Clint, whose face was confused and, if Natasha wasn't mistaken, a bit distraught by the robot that had escaped the Avenger's grasp.

Clint motioned with his head behind them, where the now-function suit was being removed unceremoniously.

"I need to design one of these that doesn't get turned off while I'm four stories in the air," Tony quipped, removing the helmet and tossing it to hang on the back of the suit like the hood of a hoodie would.

"You designed this thing to destroy SHIELD headquarters?" Natasha began with the question that was most definitely on everyone's mind.

"You seriously think that?" Tony threw back at her, real hurt registering on his face.

She shook her head, "Stark, I've known you for years, and I still don't know what you're capable of."

"You don't seriously think he was trying to get SHIELD destroyed?" Clint said, butting into the conversation while he readjusted his quiver.

"No, but I don't think he designed that thing with enough caution," Natasha said, as if Tony wasn't even there.

"Hi, still here, in case you'd forgotten, and I did use caution!" Tony yelled, his anger not aimed at Natasha, but at the mistake he'd made.

"You should've been more careful, I don't know how those things work, but giving one the ability to not only beat us, but to destroy the world along with that, it's carelessness," Steve piped up, after grabbing his shield from where it had been thrown.

"Arguing amongst ourselves won't stop the Ultron," Thor said smartly, holding his hammer with a bit of defensiveness.

The five people that were moments ago fighting with him, had created a half circle, one that Tony was not included in.

"I'll fix this," Tony said, the hopeful promise lingered in the air until he fired up his repulsers and headed back towards the tower.

Thor decided to ride back in the quinjet. He didn't want to be left alone with the billionaire, especially since he feared that he would take out his anger against the Ultron on him.

"He wouldn't have tried to let this happen," Clint told Natasha, trying to break through the shield she had put up around her when it was obvious that this was the only way to keep her emotions in check sometimes.

"He did," she said, turning her intrusive eyes to his.

"He'll fix it," Clint tried again.

"You hope," she said realistically.

The remainder of the ride home was spent in silence as Bruce wore off the effects of the Hulk silently in his seat, from where he watched Natasha's eyes grow angrier and angrier.

"Hold on," Clint said on their way down the ramp of the quinjet, "You aren't gonna do anything, are you-…?" He got between Natasha and the roof access door.

"If mean kill Tony, no."

"Just wanted to make sure," Clint replied, trying for a bit of humor, but instead being elbowed by Natasha on her way around him and through the door.

"Give her some time," Steve recommend on their way through the door.

Wanda and Pietro entered last, and decided to retire to their bedrooms for the night, to give the six avenger's some time to work out their differences, Pietro had told her.

Tony was in his workshop, and even when Bruce came down he didn't acknowledge him.

"It's not your fault," Bruce finally said after watching Tony work on something for what felt like hours.

"Yes it is, I created it," Tony replied, not raising his eyes from where he was carefully placing plates of metal along the edge of a metal object.

"No one blames you for what that thing did, it's got a mind of it's own," Bruce said, his voice growing tired with every word.

"A mind that I gave to it," Tony said with a feeling of finality.

Bruce left silently.

Everyone upstairs ate quietly. Thor, Steve, and Natasha had all made it fairly clear that they thought that had reason to be mad at Stark, for creating something that destroyed SHIELD headquarters, killed multiple civilians, and worst of all, was left to roam freely around the world, anywhere it wished. Because it had been made in such a way to be untouchable by the Avenger's themselves.

"Go talk to him," Clint whispered to Natasha, who hadn't touched her food.

"He's busy," Natasha said stubbornly.

"He's probably sitting down there wondering if you'll ever forgive him, so go talk to him, at least," Clint mumbled the last part, knowing it was a weak gesture, but also knowing that Natasha was smart enough to keep her focus in moments like these.

"Fine," Natasha left the table silently and stealthily.

She slipped into the room to find a not-busy Tony Stark, sitting in his desk chair petting dummy.

"Thought you'd be saving the world by now, not playing with Dummy," Natasha smirked, remembering how strange she had thought the connection between Dummy and Tony was, until she had seen how sad Dummy truly got when he was ignored.

"He's lonely," Tony said back, looking over his shoulder.

"He's not the only one," Natasha looked around the room of unfinished work, finished work, and work that was never begun.

"This is it, isn't it? The end of the path I started us on," Tony questioned from where he stood, turning to look at the red haired assassin.

"Nothing lasts forever," she replied easily.

**Is it the end of the path? What do you guys still hope to read about?**

**Anything? Because I'll try my hardest to fit it in! :D**

**I really love writing in Ultron, and I think next chapter will have multiple points of view, it'll bounce between what the Avenger's are planning and where and what Ultron is up to.**

**Strengthening his armor, I believe! Anyone remember a metal called Vibranium?**

**Love hearing feedback!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce and Tony worked silently in the lab all night, since being the Hulk had it's perks, and well, being Tony Stark meant having the ability to forget about sleep when it was necessary.

"I can't rewrite it, it's like it grew a brain of it's own," Tony finally gave up his attempts at hacking into the robot that he was once the master of.

"It can do that?" Bruce questioned, eyeing the computer screen Tony had turned away from.

"It could do anything. I was... It was an experiment, and I let SHIELD have it to play with," Tony ran his fingers threw his hair, standing up quickly from his chair in rage, "It was an experiment, and now everyone's in danger because I couldn't keep it to myself! That damn thing could be anywhere and I wouldn't know it!" He finished venting and leaned against the workbench in defeat, then his brilliant mind clicked back on.

"Yes I would," he mumbled to himself while he hacked into the world news systems.

"Son of a bitch," he finally said, clicking threw a long list of news reports and finally clicking on one that was in the form of a live newscast.

_It appears a version of the iron man avenger has began destroying the city of Wakanda, no thermal scans have shown any sign of life inside the suit, billionaire Tony Stark has not been seen since the attack began. The suit is being piloted on it's own. We have warned all citizens to stay inside and lock their doors. Get down to cellars and basements and wait for an officer to escort you away from the damage done to the city_.

The newscaster was a woman, standing far away from what looked to be a bombing going on in the city of Wakanda.

"How did Ultron manage to get to Wakanda in one night?!" Bruce looked overwhelmed by this now world-wide threat.

"He's programmed with the same distance capacity of any other suit," Tony explained as he turned his commlink on and woke the rest of the avengers, along with Wanda and Pietro up with the speakers.

Natasha and Clint were in the quinjet in less than five minutes.

Steve, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda were as well.

They took off.

Thor flew, as did Tony in one of his newest models, which actually traveled faster than the Ultron suit was designed to.

Although, with the robot rewriting it's own memories, data, and flight capacity, along with it's armor's durability and strength, it could be one hundred times faster than Tony's current suit and he wouldn't know.

"How fast can you guys get there?" Steve's voice arose from the commlinks that everyone now wore in their ears.

"Fairly quickly, if we are not to run into any flying cloud creatures," Thor piped up.

"They're called birds, and we don't have time to stop for traffic," Steve said seriously, then corrected himself, "Try to at least fly around them." Because he truly didn't want to kill any birds, they were living breathing things too, right?

"My suit should get there in less than an hour," Tony said after a moment of dead silence.

"I'm sure it will," Steve seemed to believe that he had switched off his commlink, Tony suspected, because what he heard after that was something he'd never forget, "Honestly, does he even consider what his tech will do if it falls in the wrong hands? He never thinks before he acts, why's he even on this team in the first place?" Never in the few years that they had worked together had Tony heard anyone on his team say that he was dragging them all down, that he was dead weight, that he was _useless._

Now he had. And not one of his so-called teammates spoke up for him.

He flew the rest of the way to Wakanda without speaking over the commlinks.

"Approaching the city, I've spotted the Ultron," Thor spoke fiercely and strongly, in his _I'm a freaking demigod, you best be steppin' _voice.

"Be careful, we'll be there soon," Steve's voice came through, and Tony was sure that Steve thought that his commlink had been off earlier.

He knew that Steve could be mean, calculating, even demeaning at times, but never would he have purposely let Tony hear that. Would he have? Tony didn't think so, but then again, he was learning all sorts of new things about his team today.

Tony landed in the rubble of what appeared to be a bakery, with all the breads and pastries splattered against the concrete walls of the city that had been blown threw by Ultron.

Ultron and Thor seemed to be having a long-lasting fight in the city's center. Thor would constantly be knocking down, but he refused to stop. If he stopped, Ultron would destroy the entire city and everyone in it.

**What are you guys liking/disliking about the story so far? I really am trying to devote myself to making longer chapters, and please feel free to complain about my lack of ultra-long chapters! Because I know, I need to get better about that.**

**And I'm trying VERY hard!**

**Promise!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know about anything you'd like to see in the next chapters. Because I ****_will _****add it. Unless it's totally unreasonable and insane, but maybe even then ;)!**

**IF YOU ENJOYED UP UNTIL THIS POINT:**

**Favorite, Follow, and leave me a nice Review!**

**(Seriously I love reading your reviews, they're always so inspiring :D)**

**-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Metal man, his armor has become stronger!" Thor yelled over the sound of smashing building's pieces and the repulsers going off from the Ultron robot.

"I'll distract him, get an electrical wire from one of the buildings," Tony instructed over the commlink, shooting the Ultron using his repulsers that would just bounce off of the armor which Ultron had strengthened with the Vibranium from Wakanda.

Thor looked confused, but did as he was told and grabbed some sparking wires from the broken lamp sitting feet from him on the ground.

"Will these work?" Thor asked, holding them up to Tony as he flew by.

"Yeah, perfect," Tony took them and sparked them against each other, then flew above Ultron, and while the robot tried to grab him, he connected the wires at the chest piece and at the feet.

He shot them with an electrical repulser blast and Ultron lit up like a christmas tree.

"Got him," Tony declared. _Too easy, _he thought to himself.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce approached from where the quinjet landed and they looked over the wreckage and the seemingly disabled robot.

"Nice job," Steve said, but it didn't sound sincere in the slightest.

"Thanks," Tony threw back with an angry edge to his voice.

Natasha looked between the red and gold suit and the red, white, and blue armored man, waiting for them to stop intensely glaring at each other.

At least, she assumed Tony was glaring underneath his helmet.

"We've got work to do," Steve looked to Clint, who nodded and went with him to lift the robot onto the quinjet.

"He has _got _to be more careful with civilian territory," Steve said disapprovingly to Clint, but again forgot that his commlink was turned on.

Everyone heard.

Natasha and Bruce turned to Tony, who didn't bother looking at them, just took off back toward the tower.

"Tony, wait," Natasha pleaded over the commlink.

Tony's end went silent as he disabled his communications.

**FANCY LINE BREAK! WHOO HOO!**

Back at the tower, Tony was down in his workshop before anyone else got back. Thor flew on the quinjet.

"Leave the doors locked," Tony commanded Jarvis when his AI greeted him.

"Sir, I insist you leave the workshop opened," Jarvis begged with his master.

"Well I override your insistence, lock the damn doors," Tony yelled.

"Yessir," Jarvis replied, then went silent.

The workshop was quiet for a moment, then Tony grabbed the nearest stool and threw it against the wall, effectively denting the metallic wall.

"Dammit," he whispered, tossing his hands through his hair as he made his way over to his desk, where he sat until there was a knock on the door.

"Tony, it's just Bruce. Come on, let me in," Bruce begged, pressing his hand against the metal door.

"Go ahead J," Tony said, sitting up in his desk chair, leaning towards the door.

He heard a click, and then the door swung opened.

"The Ultron robot is in the lab," he said, at a lose for what else to say.

"Good, I'll power it down the rest of the way later," Tony promised, turning to look at the floor.

"He didn't mean it, he's just... He needed someone to blame, I guess," Bruce said, knowing it didn't sound as good as he had hoped it would in his head.

"And he chose me, like the rest of you," Tony shook his head, "I'm not a god, or a super solider, or a green rage monster, and I'm no spy. I get it, I'm only human, and that's for some reason _unacceptable _to him and everyone else."

"You don't seriously think that," Bruce said, a look of shock on his face.

"Where is he!" Thor's voice boomed from the hall.

Steve followed closely behind, with Clint trailing at his heels. Natasha came in moments later.

"Do you know what that thing did?! That robot got to Selvig's lab before we found him! He attacked Darcy, and Jane, and intern!" Thor bellowed, "You claimed to have this beast under control!"

"The intern has a name," Clint muttered, but was cut off by an unexpected demi-god crashing past him and towards Tony, who was leaning against his desk.

"You could've gotten them all killed!" Thor yelled, unaware of his next action until he did it.

His fingers locked around Tony's throat and lifted him into the air.

Tony's finger grappled at Thor's, who wouldn't let go. He was enraged, angry, and _needed someone to blame._

"Thor! Stop!" Bruce yelled, his eyes taking on a greenish color.

Natasha grabbed Bruce's arm, "Don't, you'll destroy the whole tower."

She ran at Thor and with Clint pulling on Thor from the other side, and Steve finally relenting and helping to peel the demigod off the billionaire, they separated the two.

Tony fell to the floor, gasping for air that seemed to be nonexistent, trying to use his lungs that not longer seemed to work.

Steve grabbed Thor by the arm and held him a good distance away from Tony, Clint stood between them, and Natasha went over to Tony.

"Come on, let him calm down," Natasha wrapped one of Tony's arms around her shoulders and helped him out of the room and into the main room, where they sat on the couch. Natasha looked terrified of the marks left on his throat by the angry Asgardian.

"Thanks," Tony said finally, once he was able to breath in real air.

She nodded, "They're wrong, you never wanted this to happen."

"That's just it. I designed the robot to do exactly what it's doing, just not against us, against the bad guys," Tony sighed, "I _did _want it to do these things, just not like this. It was supposed to protect people," Tony winced at the cold paper towel Natasha put against his neck, but welcomed the cold after the immediate shock of it.

"Hold it there, you don't want it to swell," Natasha told him, hearing the shouts being yelled back and forth in the workshop.

"I was right about something," Natasha looked over to him as he spoke, "This _is _the end of us."

"Nothing lasts forever," Natasha repeated what she had said to him before.

"We should call Fury, tell him we have Ultron under control," Tony said, grabbing his phone from the table.

"Did you name _all _of your suits?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"You have your hobbies, I have mine," Tony replied, putting a hand to his phone.

"Yeah, Nick, hi. The robot isn't a problem anymore. We've got it tied down here, I'll deactivate it," Tony spoke to the director, while Natasha took a sip from the beer she had grabbed from the fridge.

"We will be, bye," Tony put down the phone.

"I think he hates me too," Tony said when he leaned against the couch that Natasha was sitting on.

"No one hates you."

"Tell that to goldilocks."

"He... He's just angry, he'll calm down," Natasha assured him.

"Right," Tony threw his head back and sat down on a chair.

Clint, Thor, Steve, and Bruce emerged from the workshop a few minutes later.

They sat on various chairs and couches.

Once everyone was sitting down, Thor said, "Sorry."

Tony didn't look up.

"Guy's we can't start fighting each other, it won't help," Steve said, turning to Bruce, who nodded.

"Then we don't, end of story," Tony spoke up finally, and then grabbed a few beers and left them on the table, taking one for himself.

**Sometime around midnight, hours later...**

"That's not a question I need answered," Natasha said, taking a sip of her beer after being offered a chance to try and lift Thor's hammer.

(Yes, I know Rhodey, Agent Hill, and some lady were here in the trailer, but this is _my version!)_

Thor tossed it around.

"Whosoever holds Thor's fingerprints, I think, is the literal translation," Tony said smartly.

"That's an interesting theory, I have a simpler one, you're all not worthy," Thor said with a smile.

Steve seemed pleased with himself, since he had nudged it.

"It's a trick," Clint decided, still annoyed that he couldn't lift it.

They all sat around for a moment, then there was a shuffling noise from the lab.

"How could you be worthy? You're all puppets, tangled in strings," Ultron told them from the lab's doorway.

Clint stood first, grabbing his bow. Everyone else stood, but unsure of what to do, they just stood there while Ultron sized them up.

"There are no strings on me," he said, and then the remaining iron man suits blasted through the lab's walls, towards the avengers.

**WOW! Lots of stuff in this chapter! I really love writing this, especially because of how excited I am for Age of Ultron! **

**I really do enjoy adding in things that are in the trailer, but I know my version of the movie is nothing like the real one will be (I assume, anyway). :P**

**Take a moment to brighten my day by \/\/\/\/\/**

**Favoriting, Following, or Reviewing!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS **

**Let me know anything you guys would like to see, either from the trailer or from your own creative minds!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The suits flew towards the six of them, knocking into them as if they were bowling pins.

"Deactivate them!" Steve shouted, cracking one's helmet off.

"I can't! Ultron took control of the tower's tech," Tony seemed shocked as he buzzed through his phone, trying desperately to find some way to shut down his suits.

"We can't stay here, they'll kill civilians," Clint hollered, making his way over to the roof access stairs.

"He's right, let's get out of here," Natasha grabbed Tony by the arm, pulling his attention away from the phone.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony made it onto the quinjet. Hulk and Thor had begun tossing the iron man suits towards the other to smash or electrocute.

"They're following the quinjet, that's good," Steve peered out the back window into the night sky filled with iron man suits.

Clint and Natasha were piloting expertly, dodging the suits and firing back.

"What the hell was that?" Steve turned on Tony, who looked as confused as him.

"I didn't do that! That was Ultron," Tony tried to explain.

"And who made Ultron?" Steve replied, an annoyed glance to Natasha, who looked annoyed as well.

"What was all that 'we shouldn't be fighting' crap? Was that just until Ultron did something else insane?!" Tony yelled angrily, taking a step closer to the super soldier, but finding himself much smaller in comparison, he stepped back.

Steve didn't know how to reply, "What am I supposed to do? Give you a pat on the back for releasing your damn suits on the world?" Steve countered, then thought of something else, "Your father would be disappointed," he definitely didn't think that one through.

"I didn't mean-" Steve began, but he had already said it.

"Yes you did," Tony replied, then went to sit in the back of the quinjet.

Steve stood behind Clint and Natasha while they flew towards an open field.

"Alright, turn um' to dust," Clint declared when he saw Thor and Hulk coming towards them, following fleeing suits.

"Stay here, you'll just get in the way," Steve pushed past Tony and walked out the quinjet.

Clint passed him too, Natasha followed Clint, but looked back with a look of apology.

"Jarvis, reprogram all the functional suits to stop following Ultron's orders," Tony spoke into his earpiece that connected to Jarvis.

"Already in progress sir, you'll have full operations over the suits in 1.2 minutes," Jarvis replied, always one step ahead of the billionaire, which of course, is what he was designed for.

That 1.2 minutes felt like a million years.

"Reprogrammed and ready for orders, sir," Jarvis informed him.

"Destroy Ultron."

"Yessir."

"What the..." Clint nudged one with his boot.

Then it came to life, and went to the opposite end of the field, where Ultron arrived moments later.

They all went over to him, and then opened fire.

"You did that?" Natasha asked when Tony came up behind her.

"Yep," Tony replied.

"Jarvis, get me a suit," he continued into his earpiece.

A red, gold, and silver suit appeared in front of him and opened up for him to step in.

"Let's get rid of this guy for good," Tony flew towards the Ultron.

As the six of them approached, Tony noticed he didn't fight back. He didn't seem to have a plan.

Until the ray of energy surged from it's core, spreading to the oncoming avengers and suits.

The suits all fell in an instant, electrocuted by the wave of energy.

The suit that Tony occupied powered down as well, leaving Ultron to guess which one the billionaire was in.

No one else was effected, since they didn't have electric weapons. Although Widow's wrist cuffs no longer functioned.

"Get me back online, Jarvis, are you still there?" Tony felt trapped, in a suit that wouldn't move, in a pile of suits just like this one.

"Back online and operational sir," Jarvis finally said.

Tony took off towards Ultron, knocking him to the ground.

Thor whacked him on the head, Steve's shield bounced off, Natasha and Clint stood at a distance, firing useless gunshots and arrows.

The Hulk came up behind them, took a running start, and crashed into Ultron.

Ultron threw the Hulk off of him.

He _threw _the _Hulk._

"Strong Robot," Hulk complained.

Ultron took on a red glow, it encompassed him.

A red stone lifted from the robot's chest. The red infinity stone. The power stone.

"That explains a lot," Tony finally said, after the shocked expressions of everyone else became comical.

"Why's it leaving him?" Natasha questioned.

"Maybe he only rented it?" Clint suggested.

The stone took off on it's own, towards the sky. It disappeared above the clouds.

"Thor?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea," was the demi god's reply.

They stood in shock until the Ultron robot fell from the red sphere, completely powerless against the avengers without the stone.

"Please," the robot begged, before being ripped apart by Steve's shield and bare hands.

"Never do that if I'm _inside _a suit..." Tony requested, his facial expression being hidden by his face mask, which was set in a permanent scowl.

"So now we've defeated an evil asgardian whose actually a frost giant and a creepy robot named _Ultron..._" Clint deduced, looking confused and successful all at once.

"What's next? A monkey drugged by a scientist from Budapest?" Natasha playfully shoved Clint's shoulder.

"_NEVER_ again," Clint said seriously, rolling his eyes at the memory.

**Clintasha ending :D**

**So I'm think vision will be a thing next. **

**Is this a good feeling or a bad feeling?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Four out of the six avengers in the tower had retired to their bedrooms that night after the fight against Ultron.

"Did anyone hear you leave your rooms?" Natasha asked the twins as they approached herself and Clint.

"No, I don't believe so," Pietro said.

"Which is it? No? Or I don't believe so?" Clint questioned.

"No," Wanda said impatiently.

"Here, I finished it," Wanda handed a box to Natasha.

Natasha peered inside, "It works?" she questioned.

"It'll locate any infinity stone on Earth, and any that enter the atmosphere," Wanda promised.

"I know it wasn't easy, sitting here without comms to us during the fight. But if we'd had communication with you, Ultron could have used the comms to locate you, and the device. We had to have a backup plan if we failed," Clint told them, earning understanding nods from the both of them.

"How many are left? The infinity stones?" Natasha asked before the twins turned to leave.

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other, "Well, let's see... The Galaxy Guardians got the power gem under control, your group retrieved the space and mind gems from the tesseract and the scepter, and the soul gem, called the aether, was destroyed by your friend, Thor," Wanda explained.

"So how many are left?" Clint asked.

"The reality gem and the time gem," Pietro told them certainly.

"So we've got 4 down, 2 to go," Clint looked happy at that realization, but was frowned at by Natasha.

"It's taken us years just to gain control of 4, how do you think we'll even be able to destroy the last 2 even if we do locate them?" Natasha snapped.

"We'll figure it out, like always," Clint shrugged.

"You want to wing it," Natasha rolled her eyes, "Grreeeeeeeaaaaaaat."

"Got a better plan, tasha'?" Clint asked, and when there was silence from the widow, he knew he had won.

"See you in the morning," she sighed and went to her room.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Wanda told Clint before going back to her room.

Pietro left too, leaving Clint in the main room to wonder how the heck this was gonna end.

In the morning, Natasha had the device wedged in her pocket, waiting for a signal from an infinity stone since the night before.

The avengers, Pietro, and Wanda were gathered in the main room at the barstools, eating cereal and pop tarts. But if anyone would take a pop tart from Thor's special box, he would take it back angrily. The group learned to avoid taking his pop tarts fast.

"So, whats the magic gizmo in Widow's pocket? And why's she so protective of it?" Tony finally said.

After the looks of disbelief from Clint and Natasha that said _You aren't even a spy, how'd you know?!, _he explained with, "It's tech," he said, then continued, "ya know... one thing I'm good at? Kinda Einstein here, guys."

_Five million eye rolls later..._

"Okay, okay," Natasha grabbed it from her pocket, "It's a locater for the remaining infinity stones."

Dead silence filled the room, besides Clint, Wanda, and Pietro, who already knew about it.

"You know how to find them?" Tony finally asked.

"Wanda and Pietro know how to find them," Clint corrected the billionaire.

"You made this?" Tony pointed his question at the twins as he grabbed the device from Natasha's grasp and examined it.

"Yes," Wanda said.

Pietro nodded.

"Incredible," Tony whispered, admiring the electrical wires that were some form of technology that he hadn't been aware of. Space people get all the fun, he thought.

"Be careful," Clint said, grabbing the device away from the grabby mechanic.

Tony pouted, "Geez Legolas, didn't mean to setcha off, just trying to look."

"This isn't a joke, it's our one chance to finish this for good," Natasha told them, grabbing it from Clint.

"I'll hold on to it, considering I'm the most capable of all of us," Natasha continued.

"Eh-" Steve began, but then remembered that even when he hid the file that Fury gave him in a vending machine, _in plain sight,_ which he thought would work, she found it with ease.

"That's what I thought," Natasha said, leaving the room as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Burz Buzz Buzz Buzz Burz_

The buzzing continued until Natasha realized it was coming from her pocket. She was already halfway to the training room, but she turned back and ran into the room.

"It got one!" Natasha yelled, showing the device to Wanda and Pietro, whose eyes opened wide in panic.

**Infinity stone stuff! Yay!**

**Also, I'm sorry to anyone who thought I'd forgotten Wanda and Pietro, I wanted them to have time to create the infinity stone tracker!**

**So, whose excited to find out whether they located the reality gem or the time gem? I'm not gonna tell you which it'll be! Guess in the reviews below!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter quicker!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS**

**Also, I have no idea whether I'll have wifi the next week or so, so forgive me if I don't post for a bit. DX**

**Have a great morning/night/whateveritisforyou! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Which one? Can you tell?" Pietro asked, looking over the widow's shoulder to see the device's screen.

"The signal's being scrambled, someone doesn't want us to find it," Natasha explained, trying to hack the signal from the small device, but failing terribly without the correct technology.

"Don't waste time, you'll never hack the signal from that thing. I'll grab something from the workshop for that, you guys get the quinjet heading towards the stone. I'll come behind you in a suit," Tony told them, turning to jog towards the workshop's staircase.

"What suit? They're all broken," Clint said, nudging a broken helmet with the toe of his shoe.

"I have one left," Tony winked, then disappeared down the stairs.

Tony was frantically ripping drawers apart looking for his signal hacking device, earlier named by Steve the: what-a-mah-do-hicky-that-does-stuff.

"It's not here," Tony told Jarvis, who had told him he may have left it in various places, but it wasn't in any of them.

"Sir, the security systems have been shut down automatically," Jarvis informed him, "I believe they're trying to shut down me as wel-…" the british voice cut out and Tony was left in his silent workshop.

He grabbed his comms, "Someone shut down the tower's security systems, they must think we already have the stone. Or they're trying to make sure we don't go after it," he said hurriedly, grabbing a handgun from under his desk where he insisted it could come in handy in an emergency.

The workshop was nearly impenetrable without the codeword, but he still didn't want to be caught off guard again.

"Have you sighted anyone?" Natasha asked him through the comms.

"No one yet, the workshop is locked," Tony told her.

"Stay there, we're coming back," Natasha replied, then there was a rustling sound of voices arguing in the background.

"We can't just turn around!"

"He should be able to take care of himself," he was pretty sure that that had been Steve.

"And if they get in the workshop?"

"They're no match against one of those suits," he was sure that was Clint.

"I'll be fine, get the stone," Tony turned his comm off. He was on his own.

MEANWHILE ON THE QUINJET...

"Tony, wait," Natasha requested, but the comms on his end went dead, "If he gets killed, it's on your hands," she shoved past the super soldier angrily.

"He doesn't deserve to be on this team if he can't defend his own damn tower," Steve replied seriously, turning away from the assassin.

"You're a jerk sometimes," Natasha spat back, turning to Clint, who slightly nodded in agreement, then stopped when the glares from Steve became plentiful.

"I'm trying to save as many lives as possible, that doesn't always mean flying to Stark's rescue," Steve said neutrally, backing down from the fight.

"Approaching the stone," Bruce called from the cockpit where he was piloting.

"The decision's obviously already been made," Natasha snapped, then turned to leave the quinjet.

Clint followed behind her, followed by Thor, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda. Steve let out an annoyed huff and followed them.

What they saw distracted them from their previous fight, this was much stranger, and this was much more dangerous.

MEANWHILE IN THE AVENGER'S TOWER…

"Alright, you morons, let's play hide and seek. I'll count," Tony whispered to himself as he heard them approach the workshop's locked door.

No doubt they assume the stone is in here being examined… Tony thought to himself.

There was a loud crash, and then cracks showed on the windows.

Tony crouched behind his desk, loaded his gun, and aimed at the door.

Another loud crash, and more cracks.

As the loud crashes became more and more powerful, the glass shattered in places.

Tony looked over the damage, "Could we just talk about this?!" Tony yelled sarcastically, hoping to distract the invaders. They replied with another loud crash that nearly broke open the door, "Okay, so you guys aren't the talking type, I get it," Tony yelled, counting down to himself as the loud crash was surely about to burst from the machinery that was crashing through the door.

"And…" Tony had to shoot before the glass broke, and he knew that was about to happen.

He let out a dozen or so electrical bullets through the glass, effectively destroying the final barrier between him and the attackers.

A few dropped who had been manning the machines, and the machine was beyond repair.

That didn't matter now that the glass was gone. Three of the remaining men, who appeared to be nearly as muscular as Thor, which was seriously saying something, came through the cracked windows, and looked around. They didn't know that behind the desk was an armed billionaire.

Tony jumped out, using the element of surprise like he remembered hearing Clint and Natasha talk about, and shot at least 3 bullets into the chest of the largest man.

He just laughed, and revealed his bullet proof vest, which looked very advanced and new. Even Tony hadn't designed something quite so perfect.

"He is no problem, lock him in the closet," the largest man laughed, his Russian accent fairly obvious.

"Hey, whoa, I didn't take anything, I don't have the stone," Tony tried, but he knew they were going to search the tower no matter what he said.

"You talk, or we make you," The large man threatened as the two smaller-ish men each grabbed one of Tony's arms and held them behind his back, binding his wrists with a pair of what seemed to be electrical handcuffs.

"I don't have it," Tony tried again, but he knew they wouldn't believe him.

The comm on the desk… Tony thought to himself, looking over to it. He knew he could send an SOS message if he could get to it.

"I know you do, Mr. Stark. Make this easier, tell me where you put the stone," The large man asked, taking a small remote controller from his back pocket.

"I. Don't. Have it," he tried one last time, but he knew he couldn't convince them.

The large man gave the smaller-ish men an order in Russian, and they both backed away from Tony.

"What? Do I smell?" he teased, trying for his usual sarcastic tone.

"Bad choice," The large man told him, then pressed down hard on the button.

A sharp electrical current from the handcuffs rushed through Tony, who fell to the ground on impact.

"That's all you got, twinkle toes?" Tony taunted, knowing it was all he could do until he could get to the comms.

"You make this very hard for yourself, not very smart," The man informed him, then the button was pressed again. And again. And again. And again until finally Tony began saying every time he was zapped that they could search the whole building and never find it.

"I don't think you have the stone in this building, it's hidden somewhere close to here, yes?" The large Russian man towered over him with a glare full of rage.

"No," Tony began again, "I don't have the stone."

"I want that stone, and I will let you go as soon as you give me it's location," The man told him.

"No you won't, you son of a *ladeedadeeda*," Tony spat back at him angrily.

"You are… Unfortunately correct," The man said, then the button was pressed again.

Sometime or another, everything went dark, then there was someone shaking the billionaire awake, and then the button continued it's rampage.

"Sir, there's a quinjet approaching the tower," another man, this one wasn't Russian, informed the large man, "There's a high energy reading on it, they have the stone."

"And you said you didn't know where it was," The large man said, "You are stronger than I expected."

All four of the men walked out briskly, leaving the whole workshop a wreck.

Tony waited for their boots to stop making noises from the hall, and then rushed to his comm and turned it on.

"They're in the tower and they know you have the stone!" Tony yelled frantically, then he heard the sound of the quinjet landing.

"Where are they?" Steve's voice came through the comm finally after what felt like hours of silence.

"Coming up to the roof," Tony told them, then grabbed a wrench from the workbench and loosened one of the handcuffs enough to pull it off, leaving the other to dangle by his side.

Good enough… he thought to himself, hurrying towards what now sounded like arrow fire, gunfire, and a shield bouncing off walls.

"All clear, that's all of them," Clint called back to the group as they came in the main room.

"Those are lovely bangles, man of iron," Thor told Tony with a satisfied smile.

"They're not… Bangles," Tony tried to explain, but thought it best to let the demigod think he got something right, "Thanks."

Thor nodded and sat down on the couch next to Bruce, who had grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you alright?" Clint noticed the slightly blackened skin around Tony's wrists, one of which still had the electrical handcuff on.

"I'm fine, where's the stone…?" Tony noticed that no one had carried it in.

"It's gone, we destroyed it before it could do anything else insane," Clint explained, pulling a charred piece of metal machinery and an orange-ish stone, which was in multiple parts from his quiver's pocket.

"With this?" Tony held the machinery up in his un-cuffed hand.

Pietro and Wanda looked over to the machinery with devious glances, remembering something about the fight, Tony assumed.

"Yeah, Bruce made it last minute when dinosaurs started showing up," Clint said in explanation, then continued after crazy looks from Tony, "You have to have been there."

"I don't know whether I want to know," Tony told him, then everyone sat down with various beverages, and most of them aside from Thor fell asleep right there on the couches and chairs.

**There will be a "Earlier..."** **part in the next chapter, where I will let you guys know what Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Steve were up against!**

**Hope you're excited for it!**

**Sorry for not posting, haven't had much wifi...**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Earlier during the fight against DINOSAURS..._

The quinjet landed quickly on the ground, the ramp coming down, opening the way for the five avengers along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

There were Pterosaurs flying in circles around the group who had left the quinjet behind as they rushed out into the field full of clawed, angry, and fast moving dinosaurs.

"What could possibly have done this..." Clint whispered to himself, then when he was replied to by Wanda, he was reminded that he had a commlink in his ear.

"The time gem, it's gotta be around here somewhere, spread out and find it," Wanda instructed. No one argued.

"I see it!" Natasha yelled, leaping out of the way of a stegosaurus's scaly tail.

"Don't touch it!" Pietro yelled back.

"Why not...?" Natasha took a step away from the orange gem, which was floating in the air almost twenty feet above her head.

"It will only make it worse if you touch it, it'll make the radius of the attack larger," Wanda explained, running over to where Natasha stood with Steve coming up from the other side.

All seven of them were soon gathered underneath the gem.

"So you're saying, if we touch it... More of these things will appear?" Clint said while dodging a T-rex's foot.

"Yes, hypothetically," Pietro told him.

"You mean you don't know?" Bruce asked.

"We haven't exactly had a lot of chances to test it," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Right," Bruce nodded in understanding, "What if we were to contain it in a device long enough to get it back to the tower and put it in an energy capsule?"

"That would work," Pietro nodded, "How long will it take you to construct a working device?"

"I'll let you know when I'm done," Bruce went back to the quinjet, followed by Natasha and Wanda.

"Need help?" Natasha asked him.

"You take care of the dinosaurs, I'll get rid of them," Bruce sent her a friendly wink.

She nodded and turned to help Clint tie a T-rex's legs together with wire.

Bruce grabbed the parts he needed from compartments of the quinjet. He had left them there after the billionth time during a mission when they needed tools and they hadn't brought any.

"Almost done in there, Einstein?!" Clint yelled into the quinjet, being grabbed by a Pterosaur's foot and lifted into the air.

"When I said I wished I could fly, I didn't mean it literally!" Clint grabbed an explosive arrow and aimed in at the Pterosaur's head, causing it to crash in some bushes.

Clint was lifting the slimy foot off him when Natasha ran over to him, grabbed his hand and tugged him back towards the quinjet, "He's done, let's go!"

"Please work," Bruce begged the device as he aimed it towards the gem and it traveled briskly through the air and into the containment device, "Thank you," he patted the small device happily and closed the doors behind him.

"Where has the man of iron been this long while?" Thor wondered aloud.

"Got held up at the tower?..." Clint suggested.

"They're in the tower and they know you have the stone!" Tony's voice piped up through the commlinks.

"Where are they?" Steve replied, instantaneously switching over to soldier mode.

"Coming up to the roof," Tony told them.

"Destroy it," Natasha grabbed the device from Bruce and grabbed a hammer.

She smashed the device, along with the gem inside.

"What are you doing?!" Bruce yelled surprisedly.

"You really want to risk someone else getting their hands on this? It only does bad, we wouldn't have had any use for it anyway," Natasha said simply, then turned to the opening ramp and rushed to take out the attackers.

Clint called up the ramp when he took out the last of them with an electrical arrow, "All clear, that's all of them!"

**Hope you all liked finding out what the other's had been up to earlier!**

**I'm definitely enjoying writing the story more often, and I would love to see some support on the upcoming chapters, they're going to be very interesting ;)!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review as always to see the NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"We've gotta stop falling asleep in here," Clint mumbled to himself as his eyes cracked opened, noticing a red haired assassin's feet in his face.

She woke up immediately when Clint moved, "What's wrong?" she glanced around the room as if to find an enemy.

"Nothing, just that your feet and my face aren't a great _mixture!" _Clint grumbled, turning over and trying to go back to sleep without success.

"You've never had a problem with them before," Natasha said, reminiscing on past experiences.

"Hey, that was only because the cave was squished! One time!" Clint told her, flopping his head back on the arm rest.

"Right, I'm sure that's exactly why you curled up next to me like a puppy," she made a teasing face at him, then turned to notice Tony, Steve, and Bruce waking at the sound of their voices.

"Sorry," Natasha apologized before walking briskly to the coffee maker.

"It's fine, I've-," Bruce began, then pulled the pillow off of Tony's head, "Weee have things to take care of if in _our _lab."

"Bruce, that is not a lab. It is a workshop!" Tony argued, liking his name for the workspace better.

"Whatever it is, we have to clean it up," Bruce pulled the pillow off his head again.

"But I-" Tony made a begging face, "I'll make dummy clean it up!"

"Last time you made dummy clean the lab, he knocked over the miniaturized particle accelerator," Bruce rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"It's. The. Workshop," Tony countered, tossing the pillow off the couch and onto an unsuspecting Clint, who let out a not-so-manly sound.

Tony chuckled, then was pulled angrily down the stairs by an unhappy Bruce.

"Those two were made for each other," Natasha shook her head.

Steve nodded in agreement, then grabbed his own coffee from the machine.

Thor was already on his fifth cup, considering the fact that the caffeine burned through him like a bolt of lightening.

"May I try that?" Wanda pointed to the machine, which began filling a cup of coffee when she came in the vicinity, "Oops."

"It's fine, go ahead," Natasha told her.

Wanda shrugged and took a sip of the hot drink, "I like this."

"Try this," she handed it to Pietro.

"Ew," he said, swallowing slowly.

"More for me," she grabbed back her cup greedily.

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Whose gonna help me train?" Natasha said, her question pointed at Thor, Steve, and Clint.

Steve raised his hand, Clint raised a finger, and Thor nodded excitedly.

"May we come?" Wanda asked.

"Sure," Clint said, waving his hand in the direction of the training room.

_This is what happens when 2 assassins, a witch, a super soldier, a demigod, and an incredibly fast man train together._...

"Ready?" Natasha asked, letting Steve hold the back of the punching bag.

"I'm good," he replied.

She kicked, punched, and did something that Steve couldn't put a name to to the punching bag.

"Thanks," she nodded to the super soldier.

"No problem," Steve went back to throwing fake shields at a target, sticking them in the center every time.

"This is boring," Clint complained after breaking through the center of the fifth archery target.

"Okay, you wanna go a round with Thor?" Natasha asked him, the demigod smiled devilishly.

"No thank you," Clint went back to his shooting.

**How'd you like it? I liked writing this one, kinda short, I know. But I have a lot of schoolwork and such to tend to, so unfortunately this will have to do until tomorrow (or later).**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's this?" Bruce asked, picking up the first half of the hand cuffs from the floor underneath the desk.

"Electrical hand cuffs, some kind of wireless charge," Tony answered from the other side of the room while he picked up things and handed them off to Dummy.

"Lethal?" Bruce examined the hand cuff closely, flipping it this way and that.

"I wouldn't be here if it had been," Tony simply replied, tossing a pile of papers with bullet holes in them in the garbage.

Bruce disposed of the strange handcuffs on the workbench.

"So they knew we had the stone...?" Bruce wondered aloud, "We'd only had it for less than an hour, how the hell did HYDRA know we'd gotten it?"

"I'm not sure they were HYDRA," Tony told him, remembering how they hadn't worn HYDRA uniforms, and none of them had been evil german scientists.

"Then who were they?" Bruce sent Tony a confused glance.

"Someone who wanted the stone, pretty smart... Sounds like a third party," Tony suggested, meeting Bruce's glance.

"Ultron wasn't the last of the third parties?" Bruce sounded annoyed.

"That wasn't- That wasn't supposed to happen. His parts are being dismantled as soon as I save his memory card," Tony spoke quickly.

"_Save his memory card?" _Bruce nearly yelled the question, storming across the workshop towards Tony.

"Well if I don't, we'll loose all the battle strategies he saved, and all the information we stored, and we can't even begin to imagine what he collected from having an infinity stone inside him," Tony listed the endless scientific wonders of something so _dangerous._

"Tony, we can't power him up," Bruce said, "If we do... There's no guarantee that the stone won't come back to him, that's how it attached itself to him the first time."

"It'll only be for a few seconds," Tony seemed hurt by Bruce's sudden angry tone.

Bruce's eyes shined an unhumane green for a moment.

"You can't," Bruce tried again.

"I have to," Tony replied, backing away from Bruce slowly.

"Tony-!" Bruce called after him, but he was already gone.

_In Avenger's Tower's Basement..._

"Alright Jarvis, deploy Mark 43," Tony instructed before opening the locked cage where he had stored the Ultron armor until now.

"Sir, I strongly recommend you don't power the Ultron device, there's no way to tell whether the infinity stone would return, therefor returning Ultron his power. This time he may even be able to hack my systems, and that would be unresolvable," Jarvis told Tony, withholding the Mark 43.

"Override Jarvis control one-oh-eight. The Mark 43, please," Tony's voice became angry and annoyed.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied uneasily, the Mark 43 flying swiftly onto Tony.

"Now then, begin saving protocol five-three-seven," Tony told his AI, opening the cage's door.

"Saving protocol now online," Jarvis informed him.

Tony flipped on the lights in the room, revealing a broken limped iron man suit, covered in the strongest metal in the world, from _Wakanda._

_It's Vibranium... We should save it. _Tony's inner scientist kicked in, and he powered up the Ultron armor.

Nothing happened for a while, and Tony began saving the data, and dismantling the armor.

Then the red stone appeared from the doorway, flew into the core of Ultron's armor, and glowed red.

The dismantled pieces of armor flew back to Ultron, rebuilding him from the ground up.

Tony tried to pull the armor back off, beginning to panic, but Bruce and Jarvis had been right, this had been too dangerous to do just for data and vibranium.

"Jarvis, reroute the Ultron armor offline, Jarvis! Jarvis...!" Tony yelled into his suit's speakers, but got no reply. Access codes and Ultron's battle strategies filled Tony's iron man suit's screen.

"Dammit," Tony mumbled, backing away from the armor, trying to hack back into his own suit.

"I'm not your puppet anymore," Ultron's terrifying voice crept into the speakers in Tony's suits. The joints in the suit became stiff, and Tony no longer had control over his own motions, "You're _mine."_

**SO NOW ULTRON HAS CONTROL OVER TONY'S SUIT. WITH HIM IN IT.**

**O M G.**

**I just had to, sorry. It was inevitable. And what will the Avengers assume when they see IRON MAN helping ULTRON?! Will they trust their friend? Or will this lead to the Civil War Storyline? OH NO!**

**Let me know if you're excited for the next chapter by: Favoriting! Following! and of course, REVIEWING!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**1 Review= New chapter 1 day earlier**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where's Stark?" Natasha asked Bruce when he came up the workshop stairs alone.

"Being stupid." Bruce said, and suddenly, the lights flickered, and then went dark.

"Jarvis, what's going o-?" Clint began before the voice came through the speakers.

"I'm not your puppet anymore." Ultron's sickly mad voice crept into the tower's speakers, "You're mine!"

"Did Tony-?" Steve began, but like Clint, didn't need to finish.

"Yeah." Bruce told them with a Hulk-like glare down to the basement.

Steve grabbed his shield, Natasha grabbed her wrist cuffs, Clint carried his bow with him at all times, folded up with technology Stark designed in his pocket, along with a collapsible quiver and arrows. Thor summoned Mjolnir, and Bruce was no longer Bruce.

Pietro and Wanda followed closely behind the group, taking the elevator to the basement.

Hulk crashed through the window of the top floor to Avenger's tower and dived towards the basement's door.

"That's one way to get to the basement," Clint shrugged, following Steve, Natasha, Thor, Pietro, and Wanda to the elevator.

When they got to the basement, there was not chaos like they had expected, there was a powered up iron man suit standing next to Ultron, who looked as evil as ever.

"Is Tony in the suit?" Natasha whispered to Clint, who seemed equally as frightened by the sight.

"If he is, why isn't he... Tearing his brain child to pieces?" Clint finished with a smirk, which was not returned by Natasha.

"Jarvis is offline," Natasha stomped her foot against the cement floor.

"Avengers, glad you could join us." Ultron turned around to face them, just as Hulk reached the door, pounded through it, and then grabbed Ultron.

"HULK SMASH!" He hollered, but Ultron shot him with an energy beam that threw the Hulk back.

"HULK ANNOYED!" He declared.

"Ultron doesn't answer to you. Ultron has a mind of his own. Ultron will rule Earth." Ultron chanted to himself happily, then turned to the frozen suit next to him.

Pietro and Wanda knew that they were no match for Ultron's new found power, they stood mesmerized by the shining light coming from the core of Ultron's chest piece.

"And I have an ally this time." Ultron used his control over Jarvis' systems to control the iron man suit, commanding it to fly out of the hole Hulk created, with him following closely behind.

The Avengers knew with the infinity stone that Ultron was beyond any of their powers. Set aside a certain billionaire who could dismantle it, if he hadn't just taken off to help Ultron.

_Later in Avenger's Tower top floor..._

"I never liked that window anyway." Clint said from his position in front of the broken glass that Hulk had left behind.

Bruce looked embarrassed.

"How do we find them?" Pietro asked the group, who had been arguing over whether Tony had willingly left or whether he'd never even been in the suit in the first place, although considering there wasn't a trace of him anywhere else... Natasha herself believed he'd been in the suit.

"We can't, not until the Ultron strikes again." Thor said angrily.

"You don't think Tony'd just leave like that? And join Ultron?" Natasha asked Bruce from where he stood in the kitchen, listening to the conversation going on in the main room.

"I don't know what he'd do." Bruce shrugged. "He's unpredictable."

Natasha nodded understandably, turning to go back to the core of the argument, mainly filled with Thor threatening to tear both suits apart.

"Hold on, no one's killing Tony." Natasha interjected when it seemed obvious that everyone in the room, except Bruce and herself, believed that Tony had _wanted _to help Ultron all along.

"No one asked you." Thor angrily told her, his asgardian fist balling up.

"We're not supposed to be against each other, we're a team. At least we were..." Natasha mumbled the last bit, and turned to shake her head disappointedly at Clint. _I figured at least you would back me up._

**SO... The Avengers are not as friendly as they were at the end of the last few chapters, are they?**

**I just love writing this part, I guess because it's like knowing what Age of Ultron will hold for us. I can't wait for that movie at ALL.**

**As always, please take a moment and leave me a favorite, follow, and review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Quinjet's on the roof. Let's go beat the crap out of the tin cans." Steve demanded, turning abruptly towards the the stairway to the roof without leaving the orders up for consideration.

"We are _not _killing Tony." Natasha snapped at the soldier. "He's probably not even in control of the suit anymore. Just because you hate him, doesn't mean you can leave him to die in his own puddle of destruction." Natasha hissed at the stern looks Steve gave her.

"He'd leave any one of us to die." Steve spat back, turning to leave.

Natasha let him turn away, but said one last thing. "He wouldn't leave us." She stormed past him. "He would leave _you."_

_After Thor had flown off with his hammer leading the way, the quinjet had silently filled with Captain America, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, and Bruce Banner and taken off towards a power plant being attacked by Iron Man and a silver "robot"... (Leave responses in reviews: Do you guys mind if I use their character names when I write in italics like this? I think it allows the story to get back to the core of where these characters really originated from.)_

Steve took his comm and went in the back of the quinjet, away from the prying ears of everyone else. "Thor, you hearing me?"

"Yes, Captain." Thor replied, the rushing wind flying past the demigod sounded in the background.

"When we get there, we've gotta take out Stark. He's using Ultron to take over the world, and we can't let that happen." Steve told his teammate with a devilish frown.

"Captain... I agree entirely, I would never let anything happen to the great Midgard." Thor replied with an edge to his voice.

"We'll make it look like an accident." Steve finished their conversation and switched his comms back to the team station.

"Approaching the power plant, it looks like Ultron is trying to gain more power by plugging himself into various plants like this one." Bruce informed the gathered avengers and Thor, who heard over the comms.

"Alright, let's go." Natasha said as the door opened and they readied their weapons. "Do not kill Stark." She directed this at Steve. "Use these to power down his armor." She handed out bite-sized darts to everyone.

"Just one each?" Clint asked, examining the small weapon.

"Tony didn't want a lot of these to exist, falling into the wrong hands and all that..." Natasha told Clint, shoving her own in her wrist cuff.

They left the quinjet and Bruce became green and huge as they caught sight of a red and gold iron man suit guarding Ultron from the police while he plugged wire after wire into his suit's core, powering up every second.

"Target Ultron, Tony's on our side!" Clint yelled as they dispersed to converge on the power plant.

Natasha smiled a genuine smile at him from across the rubble. _Thank you for being on my side._

He threw back a cocky smile. _I'm always on your side._

Ultron bots jumped and leapt onto Steve, he tossed them off and tried to get closer into the center of the power plant to get to Tony, but they held him back. One of them wrapped it's metallic fingers around Steve's throat, bringing his senses back to him long enough to escape the hold and destroy the bot.

Clint shot electric arrows at the red and gold iron man suit, which did nothing. Tony had actually thought of giving Clint special anti-ironman-suit-arrows, but never got around to it.

"Come on Stark, you can hack back into your own armor!" Clint yelled at the approaching red and gold fist, which shoved him across a field of rubble and broken metal walls.

_From the inside of the suit... Things weren't as complicated, or perhaps they were more-so..._

"Clint! He turned off my speakers! CLINT!" Tony tried yelling through the sound-proof helmet to no avail, he was trapped.

"Sorry about that." Tony said sadly as he punched the archer across a field of metal pieces.

The worst part is that he could hear what was being said outside the suit. He could hear Clint begging him to hack back into Jarvis' systems.

Thankfully, Ultron let Tony's suit move back over to where Natasha and Hulk were ripping the wires out of Ultron's armor while he was exposed.

"DEFEND ME, IRON MAN!" Ultron cried happily.

The suit Tony was wearing was his newest model, and that meant it could power up and become a Hulk-Buster. He regretted his awesome suit when he began tossing the Hulk away from Ultron and into the same area he shoved Clint.

"Ultron, I created you. I command you to stop!" Tony tried.

"You are my puppet." Ultron replied robotically.

"Dammit." Tony cursed at his stupidity. Why'd he have to be so obsessed with scientific research as to let Ultron out into the streets again.

And what made it worse was that Bruce had warned him, and he'd ignored him.

Thor threw his hammer towards Tony's suit, but it missed, earning a strange look from Natasha, who mouthed, "Don't kill him!" to the demigod.

Thor looked back angrily and went back to beating up Ultron bots, which were swarming the facility quickly.

When the red and gold fist came down on Natasha's temple, Clint saw it. He was _finished _reasoning with this suit.

He grabbed his dart and threw it with accuracy from fifty yards away. It landed itself between the iron helmet and iron shoulder, right in the neck piece.

The suit zapped and sizzled for a second, then dropped to the ground unceremoniously.

Before the shock registered, Tony's battle computations told him that the dart was coming. He _knew _Natasha would bring those. _Remind me to call her a smart ass when this is over... _Tony told himself before the electricity burnt through the suit's armor and right through him.

"Iron man's down." Clint said over the comms. "So's 'Tasha."

As the Iron Man suit fell, Ultron made his escape into the air, traveling at impossible to track speeds.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha and carried her carefully into the quinjet, motioning to the red and gold iron man suit as he passed Steve and Thor. "Bring that home, would ya?"

"Gladly." Thor smiled nicely until Clint was out of sight.

Steve and Thor grabbed the suit ungracefully and lugged it to the quinjet. "Well that didn't work." Thor quipped, then was shushed by Steve, who didn't know whether Tony was listening or whether the shock hadn't killed him.

"Wanda and Pietro said they were finished with the stone tracker, right?" Clint asked Bruce after he had un-Hulk-ified.

"Yeah, finished it a few minutes ago. They're tracking Ultron now." Bruce answered.

Clint leaned Natasha against the cold metal wall of the quinjet while Bruce and Steve piloted.

"Nat." Clint put a hand to her cheek. "Tasha, wake up."

"Hmmm... Clint- Wha- Clin- Ultron..." She seemed to fall unconscious, but then her eyes snapped opened suddenly. "Tony!" She scrambled back against the wall before she realized where she was and who she was with.

"Is he...?" Natasha looked over at the red and gold suit on the floor.

"He's alive, as long as Bruce is right about the darts..." Clint mumbled sending her a sad grin.

"He should be, he helped make those." Natasha answered, rubbing the back of her head. Her hand came away bloody, and Clint pressed a clean towel to her head.

"Not too deep." Clint said after removing the towel to examine the wound.

"We can't power the suit back up without letting Ultron gain control of it, how're we gonna open it...?" Natasha stuttered with glassy eyes, glancing sadly up at Clint.

"Bruce'll figure something out, he's kind of a freaky genius with that stuff." Clint said easily, shooting next to Natasha and letting her head droop down on his shoulder while he pressed down on her head with the towel.

"Don't do to sleep until we're back at the tower, Tasha." Clint ordered, as was the usual with head injuries.

"I know the drill." Natasha replied smartly, looking up at him.

"We both do." Clint said, and continued to stare out the window into the clouds.

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter! It was a longer one, I think.**

**I personally love all the angry team members fighting among themselves and all that.**

**As always, I'll ask you to favorite, follow, and review to make me SMILE! :D!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS Thanks for the awesome responses from the last chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What happened to her?" Wanda asked when she saw Natasha's head bleeding into the very red towel as she was half carried by Clint down the stairs from the roof.

"Can Man took a whack at her." Clint said with a glare at the red and gold suit being lugged in behind him.

"Steve! Be careful for god's sake!" Bruce yelled from behind Steve and Thor, who were barely paying attention as they let Tony's already damaged suit drag across the metal stairs.

"He deserves it." Steve mumbles, but not loud enough for anyone but Thor to hear.

"Tony did that?" Pietro looked over at Natasha with worried eyes.

"His suit was being controlled by Ultron, he didn't mean to." Bruce said, leading Steve and Thor down to the workshop with the suit to crack it opened.

"Metal man is very confusing." Wanda whispered to her brother.

"You finished the tracker for Ultron?" Clint asked as he grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen.

"Yes. He remains in North America. Ultron seems to have stopped someplace called..." Wanda zoomed in on an area of her map. "A large red bridge referred to as golden."

"The golden gate bridge?" Clint asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe so." Wanda replied happily.

"Will we be waiting for Ultron to come to us again?" Pietro questioned the archer as he wrapped a bandage around his red haired assassin's head.

"For now. We just don't have enough man power to take him on." Clint complained with a glance down at the workshop. "And the man power we do have is taking out the rest of the team."

"Man of iron didn't mean to hurt Natasha." Wanda remarked.

"I know. We just can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves when Ultron's at large." Clint put his head down once he was done fixing up Natasha's head.

"You want painkillers?" He asked her after tapping her on the shoulder.

She nodded.

Must feel worse than it looks... Clint thought to himself. Because she _never _admits that she wants painkillers.

"Get some rest." Clint told her, leaning her back against the leather couch in the main room after handing her a few brightly colored pills.

"Thank you." She was asleep before Clint could say you're welcome.

_Down in the workshop..._

"How long until it's opened...?" Thor questioned as Bruce worked away at the side of the armor.

"Long enough for you morons to explain why you were trying to kill him." Bruce threw the wrench he was using against the wall, holding back the temptation of turning green.

"Hulk told you about that?" Steve looked angry. "Bruce, he nearly killed 'Tasha, and he could've killed you with that Hulk Buster armor!"

"No one kills the hulk." Bruce mumbled loudly.

"He has a point." Thor said evenly. "Nothing can destroy that green monst- guy." Thor quickly changed his wording when Bruce glared over at him.

Bruce took an old book out of the desk and typed a code into a hidden keypad on the side. "Son of b****, I knew he'd keep it somewhere."

"Keep what?" Thor inquired.

"The code to open the suit when it's on lockdown mode." Bruce said, moving over to the red and gold armor and typing in a long set of numbers carefully into a keypad that no one would see even if it were right in front of their nose.

_Tony's POV since they got to the tower- a little before that too_

He knew Natasha was smart enough to bring those things. He just knew it had to have been her. And what had he given her in return? Probably a bad concussion. Or worse.

What if he'd killed her? No, he couldn't kill _her _with a Hulk Buster.

Tony had a sense of being moved around inside the armor, but couldn't really bring himself to open his eyes after the electrical dart hit the suit's surface. He'd designed those things for end-of-the-world type situations. Which, he supposed, this was. But he hadn't had time to test them on un-occupied suits.

Now he was a fried-labrat.

He smelt burnt metal and repulser fuel being backed up in the arms of the suit, leaking into the inside and making the metal cling to his skin.

"Anytime now Bruce, I know you're smart enough to find that code... Anytime..." Tony thought to himself before drifting back into an endless sleep interrupted by nothing.

"_He deserves it." _That was definitely Steve. Tony didn't even have to become fully conscious to figure that one out.

_Steve and Thor get tired after the millionth number is typed in, or so it feels like, so they go upstairs to find out about the Ultron tracker that Wanda and Pietro put together..._

"Done." Bruce whispered to himself, watching in awe as the jaws of the armor finally released, unfolding around Tony's unconscious form.

"Tony..." Bruce shook his friend's shoulder. "Tony."

"I need to design some uh' those that do-n't kill yuh..." Tony mumbled, waking himself with his rambling and regretting the reality that Steve and Thor were probably just waiting inches away to murder him.

"Where'd they go?" Tony asked when the room was empty of all except Bruce, sitting up out of the armor, which was being carried by to the armor stands by Dummy and You.

"Back upstairs." Bruce answered, leaning back in a desk chair.

"Thanks for not... Hulk _smashing _me." Tony told him with a genuine smile, which from him, were hard to come by.

"Right." Bruce nodded in understanding, putting the old book back where he found it. "And you've gotta make an easier way to get you out of those things, because I'm never doing that again." Bruce rolled his eyes playfully.

Tony smiled back. "How long you think I have until Spangles and Red Riding Hood slap the brains out of me?"

"They won't. The hulk wouldn't let them." Bruce said proudly, the first time he's ever been proud of something the "other guy" can do.

**So this was sort of a cheesy ending, all bro-mancy and stuff, but I liked it. How about you guys?**

**Let me know in the reviews! \/\/\/ **

**If you guys give me lots of ratings I might even get you another chapter tomorrow! We'll see! :D**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We'd probably do better to get everything out in the open sooner rather than later..." Bruce said as he tightened a bolt around a project he'd been working on with Tony.

"Everything meaning the fact that whether I'm me or whether I'm in a suit with a mind of it's own, Thor and Cap still want me dead?" Tony ranted with an annoyed grimace at the floor when he was done.

"That, but we should also make sure Steve and Thor know that that won't and can't happen again. Not with Jarvis' new... What'd you call Jarvis' new software update?" Bruce inquired, turning to Tony.

"Vision." Tony said with a smirk at the name. It certainly had a ring to it.

"And that will guarantee that your suits stay yours, right?" Bruce continued.

"Yep." Tony replied, laying his current tool back on the workbench after he finished on a section of the project.

"You're also worried about Clint and Natasha being angry at you..." Bruce had deduced after a few hours of quiet work.

"Bruce, I almost killed her." Tony whispered mainly to himself, but also loudly enough that Bruce could hear him.

"You didn't." Bruce replied. "Come on, they've been waiting long enough." Bruce headed towards the workshop's door and up the stairs to the main room.

Tony followed behind him, mostly because he couldn't stand the thought of entering the room alone, with every pair of eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Traitor." Thor mumbled.

"What do you expect?!" Tony yelled, surprising even himself with an underlying outburst of anger. "For me to be on top of every _possible thing _that could go wrong!?"

"That's what we're for. That's what the Avenger's initiative was _for_!" Steve shouted back with the same amount of anger.

The screaming snapped Natasha awake, and she looked frightened until Clint grabbed her shoulder reassuringly.

Clint sent a warning look to Tony. _Don't make this worse. Take the blame and be done with it._

Tony looked straight into Natasha's gaze, then wandered to Clint's as well. _Sorry._

"But you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Steve continued in a storm of rage. "You were a _CONSULTANT!" _Steve yelled louder than Natasha had ever heard him before. "Weren't even supposed to be on this team." He finished in a quieter tone, then stood his ground a few feet in front of Tony.

"Fine. You want me gone? Fine!" Tony summoned a suit, which flew from the workshop and wrapped it's metal latches around it's master. "I'll send Rhodey in to help. _My old friends don't try to assassinate the director of SHIELD." _Tony said back forcefully as his faceplate came down, knowing he might've gone a bit too far mentioning Steve's old war buddy. James Barnes, the files had said his friends would call him Bucky.

"He never did deserve to be among us anyway." Thor dug his metal boots into the cement floors, placing a hand on Steve's firm shoulder.

**So, Thor has convinced Steve that Tony is evil... I wonder what would happen if Thor wasn't around for a while... Would Steve hold his ground in order to maintain his pride? **

**Find out sooner if you- Review! Favorite! and Follow!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Rhodey, I can't go with you. They're better off when I'm not in the way- at the moment." Tony explained to his friend as they sat in Rhodey's current apartment where he was laying low since the mandarin attack. Unfortunately, helping Iron Man meant making enemies.

"That doesn't make any sense. That tower- It's yours! Why didn't you kick them out?" Rhodey asked, a frown settling on his face.

"I can't do that. There's a certain amount of crap I'm willing to put them through, and kicking them onto the streets? Sure, I'd do it to Rogers and Thor, but Romanoff and Barton- they're just in the middle- and Banner wouldn't have left without turning green." Tony shrugged. "And then again, I don't even know what Pietro and Wanda would've done if I'd asked them to leave..." Tony continued, leaning against an old kitchen counter in the crammed apartment. "They don't deserve that."

"You can't let them walk all over you because they don't agree with what you do. You can't let those guys threaten you until they have control over the world..." Rhodey stopped, realizing he'd begun a speech that Tony had probably already given _himself _a hundred times.

"I know." Tony said, although it was unnecessary.

"Let's go back, together." Rhodey said with finality.

"I can't. It'd put everyone in even more danger. And I'm not saying that because I'm afraid of what they'd do to me, I'm saying it because I wouldn't want to start that _in the center of New York City."_ Tony explained, motioning to the war machine armor that Rhodey had had hidden in his closet, which was now thrown on the bed.

"Go help them with Ultron. You know how to use the Vision software, just call me if you don't understand something, I'll hover close-by." Tony pressed a button on his watch and summoned his own suit, which gracefully flew through the 3rd floor window.

"I'll be in touch." Rhodey promised before his friend disappeared into the night sky.

_Back in the tower, before Rhodey has arrived..._

"Great job, Steve!" Natasha shouted angrily, hurting her head with the yelling, but beyond caring.

"I didn't know he'd leave." Steve said back forcefully, scaring everyone in the room with his stone hard gaze at the Black Widow.

"You're not the same man I met on that helicarrier." Bruce said with disappointment, knowing it really didn't matter _what _he said to Steve. Steve couldn't last two seconds in the ring with the Hulk.

"Bruce, this is your fault! You kept him down in that lab all day and night! He trusted you, and you dragged him away from this team!" Steve yelled, then left the room without any further conversation, followed by Thor, who looked just as angry.

"You did that yourself." Bruce whispered to the silent room after Steve had gone.

"They tried to kill Tony, it's not your fault Bruce." Natasha reached her hand up to his elbow from the couch where she sat next to Clint.

"I know." was all Bruce said, sitting down on the other side of Natasha.

"What do we do? Can we get the iron man back? He seems to be the only one with the technology to destroy Ultron." Pietro wondered to the group, who turned to see him with his arm wrapped around Wanda protectively ever since the argument started.

"He'll probably give Rhodey the Vision program on his war machine armor if I know him." Natasha said, and when she was finished, Jarvis' voice came from the speakers.

"Agent Romanoff, Mr. Rhodes is on the roof landing platform. He requests that you unlock the door, I recommend you do, it's quite cold up there." Jarvis never failed to freak Clint out, who was now on the couch with a weirded-out look on his face.

"Sure. Thanks Jarvis." Natasha stood up, her fingers locking around the bandage on her head as she did, she wobbled a bit before Bruce grabbed her arm and gently put her back on the couch.

"I'll do it." Bruce told her with a friendly(_possibly more than friendly)_ smile.

"Thanks." She answered, taking the glass of water that Clint offered her gratefully.

Wanda looked truly worried about the other red head, possibly because they were the only two women in a five story radius. And gingers tend to get along anyway, so it worked out. Natasha gave her a _I'm fine _look and she returned a worried nod.

Bruce grabbed the handle to the door leading up to the roof and tugged it opened, then began the two flights of stairs leading to the rooftop door. When he got there, Rhodey had already disassembled his armor using Tony's walk-through machine, which was of course also coded to war machine's armor.

"Hello." Bruce ventured when Rhodey had come over to the door.

"No way, you're the one who turns green, right?" Rhodey seemed excited until Bruce looked down in embarrassment.

"I uh- yeah." Bruce said, then continued. "Is Tony alright?"

"He's okay. He'll be hovering close-by." Rhodey answered, copying what Tony had said earlier. "He asked that I not tell the Thor guy or Rogers though, so could'ya keep that between us?"

"Honestly, if they heard that, they'd walk too. And right now, we can't afford to loose anyone else." Bruce said, walking down the stairs slowly to make time for any other secrets that weren't to be known by Steve or Thor.

"He's not gone." Rhodey seemed defensive of his friend. "Just keeping a distance between himself and the hammer. Get it? Cause Thor has a hammer?"

Bruce wasn't amused.

"Nevermind..-" Rhodey seemed disappointed the way a young boy would be if he didn't get any candy for halloween.

"We should get inside, Romanoff'll be glad to see you." Bruce answered easily.

"Was _that _her real name? I still hear Rushman." Rhodey said with a grimace, remembering how stupid he'd felt when he found out. _OUTSMARTED BY A GIRL?_

Bruce laughed a little before they entered the main room of the tower.

"Hey Natalie!" Rhodey called with an annoyed edge, still not totally over that incident.

"James." Natasha smiled devilishly without even turning around.

**So this was a longer one... Do you like longer ones? I'd love to hear some opinions on the length of the chapters... Thanks!**

**I added in some Hulktasha just because it's in the AOU trailer, so I thought I should go by that as far as ships, but I still like Clintasha wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more. Which do you prefer?**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Good to see you again." Clint greeted Rhodey, then continued, "Not that we've met, I read your file. And I've stalked your Facebook."

"Hi." Rhodey said in reply with a confused glance at Bruce who gave him a shrug, as if he were saying, _Don't worry he does that to everyone._

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? _wondered Rhodey.

"Where's Stark?" Thor said loudly to the group who surrounded Rhodey in greeting.

"He's not available." Rhodey snapped back as the room quieted so that you could hear a pin drop.

Thor looked angry, along with Steve who stood his ground next to the demigod.

His hammer flew from his grasp then, traveling up the opened stairwell to the roof.

"Heimdall requests my presence in Asgard!" Thor bellowed like his old self, hurrying up the stairs.

"When will you be back?" Natasha yelled after him.

"Where are you GOING?!" Clint yelled, following Natasha after him.

"I'll be back to help with Ultron, if I am able." Thor promised before he was sucked into the bifrost's energy and into the sky.

Steve stood solid in his place as Thor left, as if he were left with a group of kids who didn't like him and his only friend had to go home early.

Natasha turned on him once Thor was gone. "Not so high and mighty now, are we?" She whispered with a deadly glare as she walked back inside followed by everyone else.

"That was amazing. Just saying." Rhodey said of the bifrost. "Man, one minute in this tower and everything is becoming so much clearer." He didn't even mind the bizarre gazes from the others.

"What can we do against Ultron now?" Wanda wondered now that their god was gone.

"We let Tony come back." Clint said quickly, without so much as a glance at Steve.

"He's reckless. He'll get us all killed." Steve said dismissively.

"If we don't bring his sorry ass back, we'll be chew-toys for his robot child!" Clint yelled back, pushing Steve against a wall.

Steve punched him hard in the chest before he was aware of who was attacking him, then pulled his hand away and pushed Clint off of him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Steve mumbled.

"Is that what you want? You want to kill us? Gonna kill us because we agree with Stark and not you!?" Clint yelled, getting up off the floor and pushing Steve into the granite bar.

A bruise began forming on his head, but he was undistracted, shoving Clint into the wall and then letting him go once he'd stopped fighting.

"Stop!" Steve barked, his hands being grabbed by Natasha to get him away from Clint.

He didn't fight Natasha's grip, knowing he'd only do more bad than good.

"I'll get him to come back. Alright?" Steve said after a long silence only interrupted by Natasha giving Clint an icepack for a bruise that was already growing red on his cheek.

"Stop being stupid." Natasha whispered to Steve before letting him walk onto the elevator.

He looked apologetic, but still wore an angry frown as he pressed the lobby button and disappeared through the metal doors.

"Humans have strange ways of resolving issues." Pietro told Wanda as they stood amazed at the short-lived battle.

"They also have strange clothing." Wanda mused, still wearing the same red headpiece and red dress that she always wore, like Pietro always wore his silver and blue suit.

**Someone, superhero's clothing never has to be washed. Unless you're spider-man. This is a line break. ha. ha. ha. ha. ha. ha.**

Tony heard someone outside the door to the shop he'd stopped to work on his suit's broken repulser, but he figured it was just someone who worked there and would most likely tell him to get lost. Then they'd realize he was iron man and ask for an autograph.

But that's not who came through the door.

"Rogers." Tony put on his dismantled armor and stood in defense against the building's back wall.

"I'm not here to fight." Steve put his hands up, after tossing his shield across the room on the other side of Tony.

"Why are you here?" Tony inquired, watching him closely and scanning his person for explosives or EMPs.

"I- We- We need you to come back and help us with Ultron." Steve explained, keeping still so as not to get shot by a repulser.

"I told Rhodey I'd be close by if you needed anything. Tell me when you're fighting him and I'll hover. If you need it, I'll be there, but-... I can't trust this team anymore. Bruce was right, back on the helicarrier. We're not a team." Tony said, and was then interrupted by Steve.

"We're a timebomb." Steve agreed, taking a step closer and lowering his arms.

Tony stopped aiming his weapons on Steve, earning a small smile from Steve, who looked happy to not be fighting with Stark, if only for a moment.

"We will need you. It isn't a question." Steve continued about fighting Ultron, then said another thing. "Just because we're not a team, doesn't mean we can't clean up each other's messes."

Steve held a hand out to Tony hopefully.

He didn't take it at first, but then his iron glove slid back around his wrist and out emerged a human hand tangled in layers of armor.

He reached out and for the first time since the Avengers initiative began, there was hope of a real team coming out of it.

"You clean up mine, and maybe I'll help you find Bubby." Tony joked, knowing Bucky's real name, but also wanting to get back into his own joking manner. All this mushy team stuff was getting _suffocating_.

"Glad to have you back, Stark." Steve huffed out a sigh, a smile breaking out on his face.

Tony's faceplate slid up and he smiled too.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING SUPPORT ON THIS FIC!**

**I seriously can't even. It's been up for a few weeks and already we've had over 3k views! **

**Less visitors, of course, but... I just am so baffled.**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**I can't wait to keep writing!**

**Next chapter sooner if you favorite, follow, and review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Just wanted to apologize once again for the long waits in between these chapters, I know I've been slacking off with this fic, I've just had a lot going on at the moment. Thank you for being understanding :D! You guys are awesome!**

"How are we gonna locate Ultron anyway?" Steve asked Tony on their way up to the top floor of Avenger's Tower.

"The Maximoff girl seems to know how to track him. I guess she's using the power signature of the infinity stone but- I don't- can't- really understand that crap." Tony shrugged, still a bit irritated when he came to things alien or not of this world that he couldn't scientifically understand.

"Tony." Natasha greeted when they stepped out of the elevator, giving him a _possibly friendly _hug before letting go. "Don't leave again. We need you here."

"Sorry." He said back, and it seemed genuine to Natasha, which meant it most likely was.

"You did one thing right." Clint said to Steve openly, past a time when he would've whispered the comment discreetly.

"Clint-" Steve began, but Clint stopped him.

"You could've gotten us all killed. Ultron needs to be our main concern." He said flatly, turning and giving Natasha an exasperated sigh when he saw her arms descending from around Tony's neck.

"You too." Clint mumbled, before exiting the room through the roof access stairs.

"He needs some time." Natasha grabbed Tony's arm before he could go after him.

Tony nodded, turning to Rhodey, who gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "How do we stop this thing?"

"Ultron is my creation. I can stop him." Tony said with finality.

Natasha silently left the room and headed up the roof access stairs. No one stopped her.

**LINE BREAK YAY! WHOOOO HOOO YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY GO READ MORE!**

"You okay?" Natasha asked before sitting down next to Clint, who was sitting against the railing of the roof, overlooking all of New York City.

"I'm okay." Clint answered.

"You'll always be special to me." Natasha said, vocally saying something that they had both known without speaking for years. Now things were different.

"It'll never be enough." Clint said. "But I'm glad it's not me, this way I don't have to blame myself when you get yourself killed protecting him."

"Stark?" Natasha asked, even though they both already knew who he was talking about.

"He makes you happy." Clint stated, which was true. Everyone on this team made Natasha happy. Stark was just- they understood each other.

Natasha didn't love Tony, but she didn't want to love Clint. He had made it clear that if she ever had feelings for him that it'd bring more danger than good.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Natasha said, thinking of the time before SHIELD, or HYDRA. When it was just her and her wit. Then Clint came to kill her. He made a different call, and ever since her life was spared, she'd been risking it everyday.

"I know." Clint replied, turning to face her on the dimly lit roof.

"Then you also know I don't love Tony." Natasha said back quickly.

"I know that too." Clint confirmed. "I just want to let you know, you can be with anyone you want."

"Then you should know one last thing." Natasha said, sliding closer to him.

"Hm?" Clint mumbled, turning his gaze to meet her demanding eyes.

"The only person I will ever or did ever love, was and is you." Natasha told him, a sad glance at the ground once she'd gotten her point across. "I'll never risk that again."

"Amen to that." Clint said. "We can be alone together."

"Isn't that what we've always done?" Natasha smiled.

"It's what I'll always do." Clint told her, lightly kissing her on the cheek before tugging her up from the ground and towards the roof access door.

"Now let's go blow up Tony's brain child." Clint said with a kindness that almost disguised the fact that he was talking about destroying something.

**LINE BREAK LA DEE DOO DEE DOO**

"So he's in South Africa...?" Bruce asked Wanda, peering over her shoulder at the tracking device she was using to find Ultron.

"Yes." Wanda replied, pin pointing Ultron's exact location with the power signatures of the power stone.

"Well, quinjet's ready. Let's take this robot out. Or go down trying." Clint offered the second suggestion, but didn't even sound half sure that it was possible that they'd fail.

"We'll take him out." Pietro sounded confident.

"Our first mission out of the country. Exciting!" Tony said with a level of sarcasm only he was capable of.

"Can it, can man." Natasha said before entering the quinjet, followed by Clint, Steve, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda.

Rhodey and Tony took off in their armor after the quinjet. On their way, Tony did loops around the quinjet's cockpit, Natasha answered him by threatening pointing their laser blaster at him.

He stopped doing loops.

**I hope you guys are all pumped for the final chapter of this super long fic! **

**I would love to hear what you guys are expecting or excited for in the final battle! **

**Spoiler: Thor will be rejoining his team to destroy Ultron, because duh he's gotta be there.**

**I will probably add something concerning Vision at the end, sort of like an end credits scene like the movie would have.**

**Can't want to post the last chapter! Remember, if you're as impatient as I am when it comes to reading fics, Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the last chapter SOONER!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Final Chapter, here goes nothing. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! #AGEOFULTRONISSOON!**

As they came to a small village in South Africa, Tony and Rhodey began to pick up power signatures like crazy. The Ultron armor had not only been able to absorb the power stone's energy, but was now feeding off of the windmills in the close vicinity. Every second he remained in this village, he grew stronger while the civilians grew powerless.

Civilians poked their heads out of their homes when they heard the Quinjet arrive, followed by two flying suits of armor.

"Where's Ultron?" Rhodey asked Tony as they landed on the streets of the village, holding their hands up to show that they were here to help.

"Jarvis translate to whatever language these people are speaking." Tony instructed, facing a man who stood in his doorway. "We're here to help, that robot with the red dagger eyes, he's the bad guy. Get your people out of this village quickly." The man seemed to understand, thanks to Jarvis' language translation software.

He called to the people in the area around him and they all headed out of their homes and towards the North side of the city, away from Ultron and the windmills.

"Barton, make sure these people get to the Helicarrier when it arrives, they're not safe here until Ultron's a pile of screws and bolts." Tony instructed, followed by Rhodey as they flew towards the large silver robot, with red light seeping through the silver armor's open parts.

"Then creator, now to be destroyed by his own creation." Ultron monologued, _like any sane bad guy, _shooting red bolts of what seemed like energy at Rhodey and Tony as they flew quickly to dodge it.

"That's Ultron?!" Rhodey yelled through the commlink in his suit. "HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT!"

"Sorry, can't hear you, too busy saving the world." Tony replied, firing repulser blast's over and over into the Ultron armor. It didn't eve leave a mark.

"You designed something you couldn't destroy?" Rhodey asked, breathless as he too shot back at Ultron.

"It was supposed to be something that... Saved power. I designed it for SHIELD to store intel, not to do this." Tony told him, his red and gold armor taking quite a beating from the energy that Ultron was gaining by the second.

"We need to get him away from the windmills, they're his power source." Natasha called from where she was sinking electrical blades into smaller versions of Ultron, which Tony had warned everyone about, since Ultron had also been designed to create small armies in record time. In the event that the world was ending, which now, it was. And also, _because he's Tony, _he named them Ultron-Bots.

"You never expected me to be able to override a private radio channel?" Ultron mused, his sickening voice floating through their commlinks. "Now you're just making this easy." The radio channel went silent, and the team was no longer in communication.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled, and while he was distracted with the radio going out, Ultron shot him across four houses with one blast. He landed in the street, where Ultron followed him, towering over the damaged red and gold suit like the god he thought himself to be.

"Next time you really should design your robots to sense when their being snuck up on by Widow's motorcycle." Steve mused from the side of the street, where he watched Natasha smash the motorcycle into Ultron, causing him to fly into the cement roads. Natasha had flipped off of the bike just before the collision, and now stood next to Steve proudly.

Ultron leapt from the ground and hovered over Natasha and Steve. "You are all fools." Ultron brought his arm down to toss Steve down the road, then shoved Natasha into the brick wall of a house.

He then turned back to finish off his creator, unfortunately, he was no longer where Ultron had left him.

"Hey ugly!" Tony hollered, a large electric net being launched at Ultron using a repulser blast from his arc reactor.

Ultron flew to the ground, stopped by the twins before he could untangle himself from the net.

"You are no longer in control of this world." Wanda brought her hand up and brought it down hard against the empty air. The net tightened. Red light flew from her hands, curtesy of being a witch. Ultron could no longer budge in his confining cage, but still shot energy beams from his hands where they were stuck permanently in one position.

Ultron's red energy seemed to begin seeping more and more through the slits in his armor.

Steve noticed. "Is that supposed to be happening?" He demanded, and just as he spoke, the red energy threw them all away from Ultron, the net being disintegrated in the process.

"I'm always picking up after you boys." Natasha rolled her eyes as she grabbed Steve's shield off the ground, tossing it back to him.

He caught it and threw it forcefully into Ultron's energy field. At first, it seemed that it would bounce off and come back to Steve, but Ultron caught it, and used his vibranium armored hand to split it in two.

Steve's eyes were wide. Anything that could break his shield could bring the world to an end.

That's when the thunder struck Ultron.

**LINE BREAK BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW WHOSE ARRIVING AND I DIDN'T WANT TO END THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE U GUYS!**

"Thor." Natasha said before his hammer struck Ultron's energy field, forcing it to flee back inside the silver vibranium armor.

The team now stood almost fully assembled in the town's center. The city surrounded them.

Clint finished taking citizens out of the city, and used a grappling hooked arrow to meet up with the rest of the team where they stood together against Ultron.

Wanda and Pietro ran at him, Pietro running around him to distract him while Wanda used her strange powers to throw him back and forth with Rhodey and Tony's repulser blasts.

They threw him against a metal building eventually.

Thor hollered at him. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"

Ultron laughed maniacally. He moved his hand in a gesture, signaling for all of his Ultron-Bots to attack the Avengers.

"You had to ask." Steve looked annoyedly over at Thor, who looked out at the waves of Ultron-Bots converging on them.

Bot after Bot swept towards the city circle filled with Avengers, each one becoming spare parts in one way or the other.

Hulk grabbed them and tossed them into each other, destroying five in one swift movement.

Clint shot explosive and electric arrows at them, using the electric arrows to deactivate the Bots that failed to explode.

Tony and Rhodey had done this before, when they were hammered by hammer-drones._ (Pun intended.) _They shot repulser blasts into them, and as they did, the Bots would fall to the ground.

Thor trained his lightening on the larger groups of Bots, taking out ten at a time.

Natasha leapt on the Bot's heads, confusing them when she left their line of sight, just long enough for her to rip off their heads.

Steve, now left without his shield, ripped pieces of the Bot's off with pure strength, in a similar way which Natasha was, but instead of being sneaky, he was simply stronger.

The twins tried to keep Ultron at bay while the Avenger's dealt with his army, but he was far to powerful for two people, even two incredible people, to take on alone.

The Bots, eventually, stopped coming. They were left with just Ultron. All eight of them, exhausted, and in need of more arrows and a recharge, still stood against Ultron defiantly.

Natasha took out the last Bot, and the second she did, they converged on Ultron. The red energy shield did little against Thor's lightening.

Thor took out the shield, and then it was up to them to power him down.

Although, with an infinity stone, that was easier said than done. The Power Stone was making this fight harder, but not impossible.

The Avengers could tell they were wearing the robot down every second.

It was just a matter of lasting longer than him.

"Should've stayed on my farm." Clint mumbled, only loud enough for Natasha to hear, who was shooting at Ultron with her pistols.

"Should've stayed in Budapest." Natasha threw back, earning a playful glare from Clint, who continued to shoot electric arrows at Ultron.

"Touche." Clint said, before taking a few steps to the left to land an explosive arrow in between two of Ultron's armor slits.

The arrow exploded. Apparently Clint hit a sweet spot, because after that, Ultron stopped hovering in the air and fell to the ground.

A large opening was now left in Ultron's side.

Natasha knew what to do next. She leapt towards Ultron, grabbed the exposed Stone in her gloved hand, and threw it to Tony, who already had the Stone container out and ready for her.

He caught it and quickly shoved it back in a special compartment on his suit.

Ultron flew into the air, shoving Natasha into Clint as he did. "I will destroy this poisonous world without the stone! You think I need an infinity stone to control your weak world! You moronic humans. The human race will be my first _issue _to deal with."

Ultron flew off, leaving the infinity stone in Tony's control.

Tony grabbed the stone from his compartment and opened the container. "Be careful." Natasha warned.

"This... This is amazing. Infinite power, all in one stone. I could build a billion suits and this could power them all." Tony went on listing all the uses for something so incredible.

"And that's why it's going back to Asgard, with Thor. Just like the Tesseract." Clint yelled to Tony, who landed along with everyone else on the ground, followed by Rhodey.

"Maybe we could run some tests before Thor takes it. I could hook up a suit to it to see what sort of power it could absorb." Tony continued, almost ignoring Clint's comment.

"Stark, your scientific interest is what brought us here in the first place. That stone isn't going anywhere but Asgard." Natasha said sternly.

"Quinjet's scrap metal. Bots tore it to pieces, and the Helicarrier is busy ferrying people, anyone got anywhere we could go? Stark, secret South African beach house?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes at the talk about using the power stone.

Tony didn't have time to reply, a Quinjet landed in the field next to them and a familiar looking man walked out of it.

"Son of a bitch, I'm going blind." Clint said, running towards the Quinjet.

Agent Coulson stood outside of it holding a folder and a coffee mug with a picture of Steve's shield on the side.

"I had it custom made." Was the first thing he said.

Clint held a fist threateningly at Coulson. "You're dead."

"I was. Good times." Coulson said, then turned to Natasha. "Fury wants you back at the Helicarrier."

"Why?" Natasha asked, ignoring Clint's _OMG YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! _face.

"Secret stuff." Coulson explained.

"Awesome." Natasha hopped on board, followed by a speechless archer.

Tony just stood there like a statue. "You were dead."

"And you people take a while to comprehend things." Coulson led the group onto the Quinjet.

"And now Fury wants us to destroy Ultron? Right? Fight's over Coulson, that robot is nothing without the stone." Steve didn't even look the least bit shocked, considering everything these days had about the same effect. Sort of like when he first used a toaster oven and thought it was a bomb.

"Then why's it still kicking?" Coulson turned on Tony, who was still staring at Phil.

"You. Were. Not. Alive." Tony clarified one more time.

"Good to see you too." Coulson said, still waiting for his answer.

"He's designed to fly 20 times faster than any of my past suits, Rhodey and I can't catch him." Tony said quickly, then continued his rant. "How are you even-" Tony slapped him gently, making sure he wasn't a hologram. "Fury doesn't tell me anything."

"He doesn't tell anyone anything." Coulson said, handing the folder to Natasha.

"This'll work?" Natasha looked over the pages, the file was something she'd seen before. A weapon designed to take out Iron man if hewer ever to go rogue. Not that she'd ever tell that to Tony.

"It should now that the stone is gone." Coulson told her. She handed the file to Clint and he took one look before glaring at her.

"He'll know." Clint yelled at her in Russian.

Tony still had on an earpiece. Jarvis spoke through the earpiece the translation.

"Who'll know _what_?" Tony chimed in, grabbing the folder.

Clint didn't make a move to stop him. Natasha looked uneasy.

Tony didn't say anything for a while. "How long? How long have you known that SHIELD had this?" He turned on Natasha, who took a small step away from him.

"They only have them for people who- Who're-" Natasha tried to explain without giving away too much information.

"Consultants? Is this because I'm not technically part of the team?" Tony shoved the folder back at Clint. "I'll take down Ultron. Because he's _my mess. _But then, this is done. _"The Avengers"? _It was never going to work."

**LINEBREAK! Okay, now before you all freak out because of Tony things, this movie DOES have to set up for civil war, so there's gotta be something in between Tony and the team before the fic ends.**

"Tony." Rhodey called after him, but the red and gold suit was already flying ahead of the Quinjet, using his own tracking software to find Ultron.

Rhodey armored up too, and followed him. "Thought you were done lying." He said to Natasha before his armor disappeared out of the door as well.

Coulson looked sorry, but Natasha shook her head. "Better he knows what to avoid when SHIELD goes after him."

"SHIELD's going after him?" Steve asked, having remained silent through the entire conversation.

"Because you didn't want him on the team... What's left of SHIELD would rather stand behind the one who saved SHIELD, than the one who created a robot who would've destroyed the world." Natasha told him.

"I didn't think-..." Steve began, but Natasha looked away. She didn't agree with what Steve thought. Then _OR now._

**LINEBREAK!**

Weeks after the Avenger's last encounter, they tracked him back to New York. Ultron was nothing without his stone, and they took him down easily.

Bruce disappeared from SHIELD's radar again, Clint went back to wherever that farm of his was, Thor went back to Asgard_(without the stone.), _Natasha once again returned to Fury's side, Steve worked small missions for SHIELD, occasionally with Natasha, though they never spook. The twins were still on Earth, for all the other Avenger's knew. But after Ultron was destroyed, none of them really kept tabs on them.

**LINEBREAK! We now enter the setting in which makes all the fangirl's feels reach maximum overload. The remains. Of Tony's Malibu mansion.**

"Jarvis, is the suit at full power?"

"Yessir."

"Prepare for infinite power."

"I don't believe using the Power stone is in your best interest, Sir."

"Can we absorb the power or not."

"Yessir."

The red and gold suit became glowing red, no proof of the shining gold was left. Just a pure red suit, ready to take down anything and anyone in it's path.

**I'm not even sorry. That was just... I loved that.**

**The reason the defeat of Ultron was not in the fic, is because personally, I feel that something that amazing must first be seen on the screen at the theater to be truly appreciated in writing.**

**If any of you have any questions about where the characters ended up and all that, I'd be happy to give you my idea of the end of ****_my take on Age of Ultron._**** Not that I know where they'll be at the end of the movie, it'd only be my literary opinion according to this fic.**

**I am so glad to have had so many readers throughout this fic, and I'm sad to see it end.**

**If you're in need of some more Tony!centric fic stuff, check out my Tony's New Suits story, it's full of Tonyness.**

**Like so many times before, I bid you all farewell,**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
